Inside Hogwarts, Nobody Can hear you scream!
by FreeFalling In Darkness
Summary: Noelle,Clare,Stacy and John were normal 5th year students..with good lives and mediocre grades..until one day when a Professor found Hermione Granger dead in his classroom. Look out for your lives, because inside hogwarts..nobody can hear you scream.


Note- I started this story with no idea of how the plot will go...I just wrote what came to mind. If you don't appreciate non-thought out stories, then don't read it. I'm not going for a Nobel Prize here, I just wanted to write something entertaining.  
  
Inside Hogwarts, Nobody can hear you scream part 2  
  
Noelle sat by herself at the table in the Great Hall. She didn't believe in finishing work long before the deadline, so her head was stuck in a book as some might say. Of course, this was a textbook and Noelle didn't think that even the biggest of nerds would have their heads stuck in a textbook at 7:00 a.m. in the morning. With one scribble on her parchment, she decided that her Charms homework was successfully completed. She was about to start eating when she saw John and Stacy walking in together. They were in the middle of a conversation and whenever John wasn't looking, Stacy always snuck in a frown. Noelle started laughing to herself and then stopped abruptly when the pair sat across from her.  
  
John looked at her. "Why were you laughing?" He then made an effort to tickle Stacy, but she just backed away and pretended to grab an apple.  
  
Noelle looked at the two of them, about to make an excuse to leave, but then saw Clare making her way into the Great Hall checking out Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey Harry, lookin' good today." Clare called out and winked at him as she sat down next to John. When she saw the weird looks everyone was giving her, she said "What are you looking at? Harry's got a nice butt. As the muggles I know say, I'd like to tap that ass."  
  
Noelle just laughed at what Clare said and agreed. Hey, Harry does have a nice butt. They were about to leave together to walk to Charms when little Professor Flitwick emerged into the Great Hall in a great state of panic.  
  
"I...found...body in my..classroom." Professor Flitwick only managed to blurt out several words before passing out, his head landing with a thud on Draco Malfoy's lap. Malfoy looked disgusted and pushed the unconcscious head of Flitwick onto the floor.  
  
Out of curiosity, all of the students in the Great Hall were attempting to run out and up the two flights of stairs to the Charms classroom. Noelle and her friends had no interest in what just happened. They just thought that the Weasley twins poisoned someone with one of their little jokes.  
  
Pretty soon the Great Hall was empty except for Noelle, Clare, Stacy and John. Clare was eating her breakfast in silence, until she asked "How are we supposed to get up to the classroom with all those gits surrounding it?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, until Stacy spoke. "I'm sure nobody would care if we were late. I mean, if they really did find a body in Flitwick's class and it wasn't one of Fred and George's jokes."  
  
The rest of breakfast was spent in peace and quiet, and then they all decided to walk up the staircase to the Charms classroom. As Clare predicted, there were masses of students surrounding the classroom. Clare, Noelle, Stacy and John were just about to push their way through when some little boy in Ravenclaw robes came up to them.  
  
"Did you guys hear what happened?" The boy asked, as if afraid for his life.  
  
They all looked at each other exchanging weird looks, and then as if they were robots, they all shook their heads at the same time.  
  
The boy whispered to them, just loud enough for them to hear over the noise of the crowd..."Someone killed Hermione Granger."  
  
All four of them exchanged looks of disbelief and horror. Noelle whispered something that nobody but Clare could hear. "Well, that's one obnoxious girl out of my hair."  
  
John frowned, trying to hear what she was saying. "What did you say?"  
  
Noelle had to think of something quickly. "I, umm, said there's a killer at Hogwarts!" 


End file.
